Failure to maintain railcar air hoses at a proper height above the rail structure is a significant cause of unintended air hose coupling separation leading to emergency braking and stopping of the train and sometimes even derailment obviously, emergency braking is a cause of time-consuming and, thus, costly train delays as a crew member must walk the length of the train looking for the cause, and if it is found that there is an uncoupled air hose, the crew member must reconnect the couplings before returning to the engine.
To eliminate the problem, it is known to provide air hose straps interconnected between the coupler or a frame member of the car and the end of the air line. Known straps, one of which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,500, issued Jun. 22, 1991, have a fastening system including wire clips which have a hooked end which fits through one of a plurality of apertures on the strap. The wire is then looped back so that it is captured by the hook. The free end is then fitted through an adjacent aperture in the strap.
The looped portion of one of the prior art clips extends through an aperture in a bracket on the bottom of the railcar coupler. The second clip is identical to the first. The looped portion of the second clip fits through an aperture integral with the glad hand fitting on the end of the air hose. Although these assemblies are effective in supporting the end of the air hose, the clips are difficult to open and close and almost impossible to apply or remove if the worker is wearing the required work gloves. In addition, it has been noted that the metal clips can become damaged in service through the action of the coupler and/or as a result of the air hose flailing when the air is discharged from it following air hose separation. If the straps have not been properly installed or should the strap material elongate over time, readjustment becomes necessary to avoid the risk that the air hose will strike a cross tie, a grade crossing, a switch or other track structure causing air hose separation.
Other examples of prior art air hose supports include chains which do not provide any give or shock absorbance, and wire supports which pose a safety risk when the wire frays and also does not provide any cushioning.